


more tart than sweet

by perfectlyrose



Series: sweet dreams are made of this [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hunk takes his stress baking on the road, M/M, Part of a series but can be read separately, Romance, Stress Baking, he has spare keys to everyone's apartments and he uses them to commandeer kitchens, midnight shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Hunk turns up at Keith's apartment to use his kitchen as his stress baking headquarters at two in the morning.Keith gains a tart pan, Hunk confirms a suspicion, and Pidge makes a discovery. Shiro just wants some uninterrupted sleep.The door swings open, revealing a fully awake Hunk with a judgmental look on his face. “Keith, why do you not have flour in your kitchen?” His eyes flick over to where Shiro is trying to inch further underneath the blankets. “Oh, hi Shiro. But seriously, Keith, everyone should have flour.”Keith raises his eyebrows. “Hunk, I don’t bake. Why would I have flour?”





	more tart than sweet

**Author's Note:**

> find me stress writing fluff about stress baking ahead of the s8 drop

The knocking wakes Keith and Shiro up.

“What’s going on?” Shiro whispers, pulling away from Keith to flop onto his back.

Keith groans in response, fumbling for the lamp on his bedside table. He blinks against the soft light. As far as he knows, the knock on the bedroom door could only have come from one person.

He regrets ever giving Hunk one of his spare keys.

There’s nothing he can do to mask the mess of his or Shiro’s hair or the marks he’d left over Shiro’s collarbones. He sits up and makes sure both he and Shiro are decently covered by the blankets before answering their visitor. 

“Yeah?” Keith calls out, voice sleep-rough and cracking.

The door swings open, revealing a fully awake Hunk with a judgmental look on his face. “Keith, why do you not have flour in your kitchen?” His eyes flick over to where Shiro is trying to inch further underneath the blankets. “Oh, hi Shiro. But seriously, Keith, everyone should have flour.”

Keith raises his eyebrows. “Hunk, I don’t bake. Why would I have flour?”

“Everyone needs flour. It’s a staple.” He looks genuinely concerned about Keith’s kitchen’s lack of basic items.

Shiro just looks bleary and confused as he continues to slowly pull up the blankets over his chest. “Keith, why is Hunk in your apartment at two am? Am I just having some really weird dream?”

Keith sighs. “No. He does this sometimes when Pidge has yelled at him for his midnight stress baking. I heard Lance’s scream woke up his entire building when he heard Hunk in his kitchen in the middle of the night.”

“That was rude.” Hunk crosses his arms. “He threw a shoe at me before I could explain. Landed right in the cake batter, too.”

Keith turns towards Shiro. “Surprised he hasn’t ever shown up at your place.”

“I know better than to expect Shiro’s kitchen to have anything usable in it,” Hunk says with a sniff.

Keith shrugs. “Fair enough. So, why are you waking us up instead of just using my kitchen?”

“Well, to be fair, I didn’t know Shiro was here. Also, you don’t have flour! I can’t bake anything!”

“Sorry?” He scoots closer to Shiro, just wanting to curl back into him and go back to sleep.

Hunk narrows his eyes at Keith. “I’m going to the store and getting you some flour and I’m going to teach you how to use it sometime soon.”

“Fine, whatever,” Keith mumbles. He slumps down, giving into the urge to pull the blankets up to cover more of himself.

Hunk leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Keith buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder with a whine.

“Still really hoping that this is just a strange dream,” Shiro mutters as he wraps an arm around Keith and pulls him against him.

They both hear the apartment door close before falling back asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keith jolts awake an hour later to the sound of cabinets in his kitchen opening and closing and the rustling of plastic bags.

“Keith?” Shiro is barely coherent.

He brushes a quick kiss over Shiro’s cheek and extricates himself from his boyfriend’s grip. “Go back to sleep, Shiro. I’ll be right back.”

“Mmm, okay.” He sinks into the pillow and appears to be dead to the world once again. Keith can’t even hope to repress the fond smile that steals over his face.

Keith can hear muttering coming from the kitchen and sighs. He rubs his eyes and heads out of the bedroom to see what’s going on.

He barely remembers to pull on a pair of boxers before opening the door.

“Oh, hey Keith! You didn’t have to get up,” Hunk says, looking up with grin when Keith walks into the kitchen and just blinks at him. He continues putting away food, humming something Keith is pretty sure he heard on the radio a couple of days ago.

His counter is covered in groceries and a variety of pans that he doesn’t recognize. “You were serious?” Keith asks. His voice sounds like it was raked through gravel, but it’s three in the morning and he feels like he gets a free pass to sound however he wants.

“Um, yeah.”

Keith pokes at a pan that appears to actually be two pieces instead of just one. “What is this?”

“A tart pan.”

Keith turns on his heel and goes back into the bedroom to get his phone. 

“Keith?” Shiro wakes back up, blindly reaching out for Keith when he sits on the side of the bed.

“Hunk’s back,” Keith tells him. “I’m calling Pidge and telling her to come get him.”

Shiro groans and buries his face in the pillow.

Keith dials Pidge’s number and is unsurprised when she answers on the second ring sounding fully awake.

“Come get your roommate,” he says without preamble. “I want to sleep. He woke me up to complain about my kitchen supplies and then went grocery shopping.”

“Hey, free groceries,” Pidge points out. He can hear the glee in her voice and vows to figure out revenge when he’s more awake.

“Why is he even here if you’re still awake?”

“Because I’m working on a project and he distracts me when he’s experimenting in the kitchen.”

“Pidge.” Keith is whining. He’s not proud of it but… “It’s three AM. He bought me a  _ tart pan _ . When am I ever going to use a tart pan? It comes in two pieces! I didn’t even know pans… did that.” He sighs into the phone. “Please come get him.”

“You might as well wait until he bakes you something,” Pidge says. “Go back to sleep and call me when something comes out of the oven.”

She hangs up and Keith drops his head in defeat.

“What’d she say?”

Keith crawls back under the covers with Shiro. “To wait until he’s done baking before kicking him out. She won’t come get him before then.”

“So, we’re stuck with Hunk commandeering the kitchen until he’s done?”

“Unless you want to go out there and see if he takes orders at three AM from his former TA who’s half dressed and has multiple hickies on his collarbone, then yes.”

Shiro flushes. “Point taken. Hopefully whatever he’s making is worth it.”

Keith curls into Shiro’s side. “At least he didn’t make any comments about you being here.”

“Didn’t even seem surprised,” Shiro says with a chuckle. “Guess we haven’t been subtle.”

“Were we trying to be?”

“Not really. But we still haven’t told any of our friends we’re together.”

“None of their business,” Keith mutters. “If they can’t figure it out on their own, it’s not our problem. Go back to sleep.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour and a half later, Hunk knocks on the door once again to tell them that he’s done baking. Keith shoots off a text to Pidge. He and Shiro both drag themselves out of bed and pull on enough clothes to be considered decent before trudging out to the kitchen. Hunk shoos them towards the table and presents both of them with slices of a fruit tart.

Keith pokes at it with a fork. “Did you use that new pan for this?”

“Yes, I did.”

Shiro flashes a tired smile. “It looks great, Hunk.”

Their friend puts mugs of coffee down in front of them, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh thank god,” Keith breathes, grabbing a mug and taking a large sip. “Bless you, Hunk.”

“Neither of you function well without coffee,” Hunk says with a laugh. “Figured you’d need caffeine before you could truly appreciate my baking.”

“Thank you,” Shiro tells him. He practically inhales his coffee.

They’re both halfway through their slices of tart and showering Hunk in compliments when Pidge walks in.

“I’m here to rescue you, Keith,” she says as the door swings open. “And to sample whatever Hunk made, but mostly to rescue you.”

“It only counts as a rescue if you come when I first call you,” Keith argues.

“I’m with Keith on this one,” Shiro puts in.

Pidge does a doubletake as she registers the fact that Shiro is there. She sweeps her eyes over the pair of them, both in sweatpants and Shiro in a t-shirt that is too tight on him.

“Did you call Shiro when I wouldn’t come get Hunk?”

“Shiro was already here when I got here,” Hunk chimes in from where he’s doing dishes. “They were sleeping. They’re together, didn’t you know?”

“ _ What _ ?” Her gaze snaps over to the pair of them, sharp eyes catching on their disheveled state. Keith raises a challenging eyebrow at her while Shiro focuses on scooping up another bite. “I mean, I knew the two of you had a thing for each other but I didn’t know you were finally doing something about it.”

“Did you want the details of my sex life, Pidgeon?” Keith asks innocently.

“No! Absolutely not,” she says, vehement. “Why would you even bring that up, oh my god.”

“You started it,” Shiro says, a smirk causing one side of his mouth to kick up.

“I did not.”

“Kind of did,” Hunk puts in. “Do you want some of this tart?”

“She doesn’t deserve any,” Keith argues.

“Keith Kogane, I’ve listened to your lovesick pining over Shiro for like three years. I deserve all the sweets.  _ Especially  _ when you didn’t tell me you and Shiro were finally dating!”

Keith goes red.

“Aw, baby, you had a crush on me that long?” Shiro’s grin is well into sappy territory but Keith knows that teasing look. Shiro’s starting shit for fun.

“You already knew that,” he says, pushing at his shoulder.

Shiro pouts. “Baby…”

“You two are gross,” Pidge says, making a face. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us, though! How long has this been going on?”

Keith and Shiro exchange glances. “A month?”

Pidge squawks. “And you really just weren’t going to tell us! Did you tell anyone?”

“We were just waiting for the right time?” Shiro tries.

“I knew,” Hunk says. He slides a plate with a slice of tart in front of Pidge and sits down with his own. “But they didn’t tell me. Just picked up on the signals.”

“Can’t believe  _ you _ didn’t tell me,” she mutters. “Traitor.”

“You’re just a sore loser because the timeline means you lost the bet,” Hunk shoots back. He chances a look at the couple in question. “Um, sorry. There’s definitely a pool on when the two of you would get together. I think Allura wins.”

Shiro sighs. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

“How much was the bet?” Keith asks.

“The normal. Twenty bucks.” She levels a glare at him. “If you’d waited until next month to start this, I would’ve won.”

“So sorry,” Keith drawls, sarcasm dripping from the pair of words.

She flips him off.

Pidge is halfway through eating her slice of tart when she sits up straight, absolute glee shining in her eyes. “Please tell me that Lance doesn’t know about you two.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “Lance has the observational skills of a gnat.”

“ _ Please _ don’t tell him. I want to see how long it takes him to figure it out. He wasn’t even in on the bet for you two. It was just me, Hunk, Allura, and Matt.”

Shiro groans. “Can I convince you to tell Matt about this when I’m unavailable for him to scream at me?”

“Not a chance, Shirogane,” Pidge says, grin bordering on evil.

Shiro drops his head to Keith’s shoulder. “He’s going to be insufferable.”

“At least he didn’t win the bet,” Hunk points out.

“But Lance. No one tell him, alright? Just keep… keep being the two of you. You don’t have to keep it on the downlow or anything.”

Keith shrugs. “I’m good with fucking with Lance.”

“Sure,” Shiro says, not moving.

“This is going to be amazing,” Pidge declares. “We’ll start a new pool as to how long it will take him. Maybe I’ll win my money back from Allura.”

Keith sighs and rests his cheek against the top of Shiro’s head. He levels a look at Pidge. “We can figure it out later. Right now I want to take my boyfriend back to bed.”

Pidge scrunches up her nose. “Fine. Hunk, you ready to go?”

“Yup!” He stands and collects everyone’s empty plates and forks, quickly putting everything into the dishwasher. “We’ll set up a time for me to teach you how to use the stuff I bought,” Hunk tells Keith.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for the food and groceries and everything but please leave.”

Shiro snorts into Keith’s shoulder and sneaks an arm around his waist.

Pidge is chattering about how fun it’s going to be to mess with Lance as she and Hunk file out the doorway. Keith hears the lock click and lets out a sigh.

“Bed?” Keith asks.

“Please. Maybe we’ll wake up and this will all have been a dream.”

Keith laughs. “Keep hoping, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/LionessNapping).
> 
> I'll be there crying about s8 probably.


End file.
